The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea×Echinacea paradoxa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Jacob Lewis’.
The new Echinacea plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 2003 of two unnamed selections of Echinacea purpurea×Echinacea paradoxa, not patented. The new Echinacea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Dahlonega, Ga. in June, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Alpharetta, Ga. since 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.